User talk:Andftw18
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet... We hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello there Heya Andftw18. I noticed you created Darth Dumbass recently, but it lacks categories. All articles must be categorized. Thanks, and have fun editing! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 22:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's a work in progress. I was going to add in the categories soon. Andftw18 23:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Voting Ohai Andftw18, I noticed you are getting more involved with the site which is a positive thing, however some time ago we all decided on a voting policy and sadly you do not yet meet all the requirements to vote. You'll need at least mainspace edits for all your votes to count. I'm going to strike your votes but feel free to undo those when you have above 30 mainspace edits. I hope I have informed you enough and if I didn't feel free to contact me. Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Profanity Hey Andftw18, I noticed you have removed some profanity from some articles. We at Darthipedia allow profanity in our content. I currently protected the Hunk of junk article before it becomes subject to an editwar. In my opinion Marauder 09 uses too much of profanity but it's not something we can forbid. What you can do is contact Marauder 09 and see if the two of you can come to some mutual understanding about the subject. I hope I have cleared this out and if I didn't feel free to contact me. Cheers dude. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry I am fully aware of the profanity policy and I definitely have no problem with it. I am not trying to censor Marauder09 in any way, just editing out some of his profanity because I believe the humor in his articles gets lost due to his constantly cussing. My bad if it did come off as censoring. Also sorry if I made it look like I was trying to start an edit war in Hunk of junk. My second edit was done mainly to fix some quotation, though I did remove his one of his edits because I felt was unnecessary, which was once again probably a mistake on my part. AndFTW!Spam me 02:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I noticed that so don't worry about it. I just felt the need to bring it to the attention of both of you. I recognize your edits are made in good faith so keep up the good work. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Foamipedia Hey Andftw18, it's been a while since you created Forum:Foamipedia. I see you guys currently have 132 articles so it might be a good idea to start a vote for an official friendship between our wiki's if that is still your goal. Let me know what your plans are. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah go ahead and set up a thread/vote on foamipedia. You can use the thread we used here for the discussion for the vote here. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Foamipedia Hey dude, I just Closed Forum:Foamipedia with a successfull vote on the friendship between Foamipediaand Darthipedia. Congratulations our 2 wiki's are now official friends. All thats left to do is put a link to Darthipedia somewhere on Faomipedia's main page, if you can make that happen that would be great. Here's to a successfull partnership :D cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :There is now a link to Darthipedia in our sidebar and I edited the sitenotice so it announces the new friendship between our two wikis (and both members and anons can see it). As for a link on the main page itself, I really don't have a place to put it, but I can announce the friendship in the news section in a humorous manner. Also, agreed, let's have a successful friendship. :) AndFTW!Spam me 03:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) AoE objection Hey Andftw18. Your oppose vote to the AoE nomination of NOOOOOOOOO! has possibly been fixed, could you re-review the article and either elaborate on your oppose vote or strike it? Thanks in advance dude. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) whine whine whine you know wat you tell someone whoever wrote my name on there that they are a bitch and thats offending its againist the wikia rules the wikia rulebook states that offending users in prohibited i am gonna get a site patroller from wikia to check out this website and even possibly get it shut down! Belated thanks Hey dude, nice catch on that crap this morning, I would have posted this message earlier but I was on my way to work so I'll do it now. Due to your swift actions in recent events I've also nominated you for EGotM which you have '''earned' in my opinion. Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Soz if you didn't like my article :( can I ask why you don't like it? And it has a proper purpose if you look now. I made it so I could make Darth Makers. And for my own Darth Vader. How could I improve oit to prevent it being deleted?Technobliterator Techno's Talk 09:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok sorry :( Going to try not to mess up at the wiki. Thanks so far. I really want to be a good part of the community, and I don't want Darth "maker" Vader to just be a waste of space.--Technobliterator Techno's Talk 19:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh one thing- Darth Makers is meant to have bad grammar if you look at the bottom.Technobliterator Techno's Talk 19:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) HOLD ON- Could i just move Darth "Maker" Vader to a sub-page for my user? You know, so it's not bothering anyone? And I'll improve the other two? that fair?--Technobliterator Techno's Talk 20:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) congratumalations you are this months Evil Genuis, feel free to put on your userpage. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Andftw18, long time no see. Good to know you still keep an eye on the recent changes, Good work with the reverts. Thanks again dude. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 10:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC)